Love is Patient
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: Nico and Ray J left Dani on the same night. Matt and Noelle are having a baby. Dani takes some time off because the heartbreak is too much. Will Dani be able to get back to work and will Nico come back for Dani and the Hawks.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you really don't realize how much someone means to you until their gone. Love can be blind and sometimes it takes almost losing someone before you realize it. Love is patient. Love is kind. Always understanding, time after time.

Dani laid in her bed crying. This had been the roughest week of her life. She lost her son and the man she loved in the same night. Dani took a leave of absence from her practice and from the team, but she still talked to Terrence once a week over the phone and would see him, but only if he had an emergency. She had been away now for almost a week and the team was needing her. Toes had been causing so many problems with the players and staff. Toes and Matt got into it and since Matt couldn't keep his cool and he ending up punching him. Coach was stressed and finally convinced Nico to come back because Nico never let things happen like this. He always kept things under control and discreet. Nico would be back in town on Friday to stay. The team had a charity event on Friday night as well and Coach needed Nico there. He knew the reason Nico left and he also knew he was going to help get those two together. Yep, it was time for coach to make some arrangements.

All Dani could think about was how she got caught up in the moment and kissed Matt. She knew Nico saw that kiss and that was why he ended up leaving. What upset Dani the most was the fact that Nico didn't even say goodbye. Dani realized as soon as she kissed Matt that she didnt love him and that he was the one she was dangerously attracted too. She knew she needed to tell Matt this wasn't going to work. Nico had been right there all along and it took him leaving for her to realize it. These thoughts only made Dani cry harder. It was already Thursday and Dani had been in bed all week. She was really missing Nico.

The knocking on the door brought Dani out of her thoughts. She rushed down stairs and when she opened the door, it was Matt. She went out on the porch to talk to him because she didn't want him coming in the house. Dani didn't say anything and Matt knew then that it was over between them, but he knew it would be anyways after what he was about to tell her. He decided to start the conversation.

"Look, Dani, I really don't know where to start, but this between us isn't going to work," Matt was starting to say, but Dani wasn't in the mood to listen to his BS.

Dani interrupted Matt and said, "I'm glad you feel that way because I'm in love with someone else and we are just not meant to be, but I hope we can still maintain a professional relationship." When Dani was done admitting that out loud, she felt relieved and she didn't think it would be that easy.

Matt really didn't know what to say. It hurt him hearing her admit that, but he knew the thing between him and Noelle was more than he ever had with Dani and he had to tell her. "Dani, I'm not going to lie it hurts hearing you say that and I also know it will be awkward at work for a while. I'm actually falling for someone and she's pregnant," Matt was glad the cat was out of the bag, so to speak.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say to that," but before Dani could finish, her phone buzzed and she was glad because she had no words. She looked and saw that coach was calling. "Congratulations, Matt. I gotta take this. See you," Dani said as she walked inside.

Dani went and sat at the island in the kitchen to answer the call. Coach needed her at the facility for a meeting in an hour. He said it was an emergency. She knew she would have to face Matt again and she was pretty sure that it was Noelle that Matt got pregnant. Dani also knew that Matt was with her the night Terrence came to Dani's house after he escaped rehab. She decided she would dress up. It was time to get up and get back to work. Yes, it would be hard, but she could do it.

Nico and Coach were laughing and carrying on when Matt walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nico and heard coach say, "it's good to have you back, Nico."

Nico noticed Matt's face and said, "what's a matter, Donnelly?"

Matt didn't answer, but just walked over and sat down. He knew he was about to pay for his mistake on punching Toes. He also knew the way he treated Dani was on Nico's agenda. Matt finally said, "can we get this over with?"

Nico stepped out of the office. He wanted to have a minute alone with Dani. He heard about Matt and Noelle and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Nico knew Dani was upset with him since she didn't text him back. He just wanted to make things right with her before they got involved in all the drama of everyone else.

Coach gave Matt a look and said, "we are waiting on a few more people." He was hoping that Dani and Nico would get a chance to talk to each other. He knew those two needed to be together.

Dani had chosen a tight fitting spring colored dress. She fixed her hair and was glad to be out of the house with a little bit of confidence. When she walked by the office of the man she was missing so much, she heard, "Dr. Santino," Nico said as he scared Dani like always.

He noticed Dani's expression and knew she had mixed emotions right now. She's so beautiful and perfect for me, Nico thought to himself as he went up and grabbed Dani's arm. He pulled her into his private office and closed the door. He pushed Dani against the door with his body. He got into her face. Nico had one arm on each side of her waist and as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, he saw the emotions. Before Dani could say anything, Nico said, "Dani, are you okay? I heard about Matt."

Dani had tears running down her face and she said softly, "no, I'm not okay, but it has nothing to do with Matt." She wanted Nico to know how she felt. Yes, she loved him, but it still hurt her that he left without saying goodbye, especially to her.

"You look absouletly breathtaking in that dress," Nico said as he pressed his body into Dani's. He needed the contact from her. He needed to be close to her. He reached up and wiped away her tears and said, "I'm so sorry, Dani. I just couldn't say goodbye to you. It was too painful. That kiss between you and Matt broke my heart. It was unbearable, so I guess me leaving was to get away for a while."

Dani reached up and grasped his shirt and hit his chest. "Do you know how miserable and how much I've cried these past few days because of you. This has been the worst week of my life," Dani said quietly.

"I know you've been miserable and hadn't left the house all week. I have had eyes on you. I just wanted to make sure you were safe, but right now we need to get to this meeting," Nico said. He slowly backed away from Dani and they both fixed themselves so neither Coach or Matt would notice anything between them.

Before, they got into coach's office, Dani grasped Nico's hand and him into a hug. "I've missed you so much. I just needed to feel you close to me for another minute. How about when we get done here, we go somewhere and talk," Dani asked as they held each other tight.

Nico loved the way Dani fit into his arms. "Lets go to my place, okay?" Dani nodded and they finally walked back to coach's office so they could start this meeting and get it over with. They needed to sort out their feelings and tell each other how they felt. It was something that they have avoided for too long now and it was time to talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico and Dani walked into coach's office at the same time and that's when it hit Matt. Matt knew the man Dani was in love with was Nico. Even though he had moved on with Noelle, he still had feelings for Dani. It would take him a little while to get over them. He wondered how long something had been going on between her and Nico. This infuriated him more than he wanted it too.

"Dani, please tell me that Nico isn't who you were talking about earlier. There is so much stuff on him you probably don't even know. He's no good for you. I just don't want to see you hurt," Matt said in a anger tone through gritted teeth.

Nico and coach were both about to set Matt straight when Dani held up her hand and said, "First of all, who I love or date is none of your business. Second of all, your the one that doesn't know anything about him. Nico has went out of his way to protect me and my kids, which is way more than you even thought about doing. All you did was sleep with two other women between the times we weren't together and I'm not even going to go into how you ignored me when Terrence went AWOL from rehab and showed up at my house. So, yes, Nico is the man I was talking about," Dani said as a matter of factly.

Matt got in Dani's face, slapped her and yelled, "who do you think you are talking too?" Dani fell back against a chair and hit the side of her face on it. It knocked her out cold. Before coach knew it Nico had Matt on the floor in a headlock, so he had to call for security to help come pull them apart. Coach was furious. He didn't know what had gotton into Matt. They managed to get Nico away from Matt.

Coach yelled, "how in the world can we run a football team if nobody can get along? Players always have tiffs, but I can't have this from my personnel." Coach looked at Matt and told the guard to take him to his office until further notice.

Nico had picked Dani up and laid her on the couch. He had an ice pack on each side of her face where both marks where. She was coming too. He didn't know what to do with his feelings because he was so angry at Matt. Coach walked over to make sure she was okay and then went down to talk to Matt. He wondered if he needed backup for this, but he knew Nico didn't need to go in there because coach knew Nico was pretty pissed off. Coach was pretty upset with Matt and something needed to be done. Matt had so much anger here lately. He didn't know if firing him would be best or suspension without pay. Coach was still in shock that he slapped Dani.

Coach left Nico and Dani alone to give them some time. When he entered into Matt's office, TK and some of the players had gotten into it about what just happened. They had Matt backed up against the wall.

"How could you slap Dr. D? She's the best thing thats ever happened to this team." TK said pissed and as all the players agreed with TK, Coach knew things were going to get out of hand.

"All right guys, lets calm down," Coach said as he walked in. "Yall get back to weight lifting."

TK spoke up as he got closer in Matt's face and said, "aww, come on, Coach, we just wanted to give Mattie D here a piece of what he gave our good doc, but then again your not worth it. Come on boys, lets stay focused on our game." With that they all walked out and went back to weight lifting.

Coach was proud of the man TK had become. Dani was real special and had helped Terrence come so far. He knew that Matt would only cause more trouble for everybody, especially Dani.

"Just say it, Pat, I'm fired. Look I know I made a mistake, more than one and I'm sorry. I already have taken another job in Dallas. I was offered the job that Nico turned down. Noelle and I are leaving tonight to head out of town. I would appreciate if this stays quiet," Matt said in a sorta fake tone.

Coach just stood there for a minute. He knew this assistant GM job had gone to Matt's head. He couldn't believe Matt's attitude. "Yes, you are fired, but as far as keeping this quiet, I'm not making any promises. If the players tell, O WELL," and with that Coach walked out the door to have a word with his players. Matt was pissed, but decided not to cause anymore trouble and just get his stuff together and leave.

Meanwhile, back in coach's office, Dani layed on the couch with Nico sitting right next to her. She had finally came too.

"Dani, I'm sorry. I should have stepped in front of you, but honestly I didn't think Donnelly would do that to you," Nico said emotionally. What happened was tearing him up inside and out.

Dani reached up and cupped Nico's face. It was the first time since their first kiss that she had touched his face. She loved the way his stubble felt against her hand. "Nico, it's okay. You didn't know. I will be fine. It's just a couple of bumps," Dani said softly. Nico was leaning into Dani's touch and was just about to lean in for a kiss when coach walked back in.

"Y'all still here? It's been a long afternoon and I really need you both at that charity event. Go home get some rest and I'll see you both tonight, that is if you feel up to it, Dr. Dani," coach said as he grabbed some papers off of his desk. He was so glad to see the two of them together and he was hoping they would admit their feelings for each other really soon.

"I'll be there, coach," Dani said with a grin.

"Good. I'll see y'all tonight," coach said and walked out.

Nico looked at Dani and wondered what she was thinking about, but had an idea. So he just decided to see how much fun he could have with this. "Let me guess, your trying to figure out if you have a dress for tonight or if you need to go and buy one," Nico said with a smirk and by the look Dani just gave him, he was right. Dani playfully punched him in the arm and they both laughed.

"Nico, you know me too well," Dani said laughing. "I actually have something I can wear tonight, but yes, I was thinking about which one I wanted to choose." Nico just gave Dani a grin and kissed her forehead. It was almost 2:00 and the event started at 7:00. It had been such a long morning and early afternoon. Dani couldn't believe Matt acted out like he did. Just when Dani thought the day was going to get better, Matt walked back into coach's office, along with three security guards. He saw the two of them laughing and touching and he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was kindof jealous.

Nico jumped up and got in Matt's way to keep him from getting any closer. "Nico, don't get your undies in a wad. I just came to apologize to Dani. Coach just fired me and I was offered the job that you left. Noelle and I will be heading that way tonight," Matt said as he looked around Nico and added, "I'm sorry, Dani and wish you the best." Matt walked out and didn't look let out a breath. Dani got up and walked over to Nico. She put her arms around him and thanked him for protecting her. Nico and Dani stood there and held each other for several minutes.

"Dani, I need you to know that I will always do what I can to keep you safe. I've never let you down and I don't intend to start now," Nico said as they held each other. He loved having this woman so close. He hated the fact that he couldn't have taken that slap for her.

"It's okay, Nico. I know your wishing you could have taking that slap for me, but your human. Nobody saw that coming and it's okay. I trust you and you always make me feel so safe when your by my side. Remember, you said I was the only one who knew you," Dani said and now it was her turn to smirk.

"You are the only one who knows me. Dani, there is so much I want to say to you and that we need to talk about. So how about we start with a date. Would be my date tonight at the charity event," Nico asked with the sexiest smile that Dani had ever seen.

"Of course, I will. Nico, I just want to say that you are so special and I am looking forward to tonight. There is so much I want to say to you as well. My kids are gone for the weekend, so maybe we will get some time to talk after the event tonight." Dani whispered into his ear.

"I'll pick you up at 6:20," Nico said and gave Dani a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Dani said and returned the kiss on the cheek to him. Dani walked out with the biggest smile she had ever had on her face in her entire lifetime.

Nico reached up and touched his face where her lips had been. He was so excited about tonight, their weekend, and the conversation that he had been dying to have with her for such a long time now, especially after that first magical kiss they shared.

Yep, this will be the best night of my life. I've been patient long enough, now and hopefully, I can finally call Dani, MINE!

Hope you are enjoying this story so far! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Dani had been home for about twenty minutes and she was relaxing in a nice warm bubble bath. She had her music playing and her phone right next to her. It was around 3:00, so she was glad she had a little time to relax before she had to get ready. She couldn't stop thinking about Nico. The way he made her feel was unreal and amazing. No man had ever looked at her the way he did. She loved the way his body felt pressed up against hers. The buzzing of her phone interrupted her thoughts and she said, "what now," out loud. She was hoping nothing else with the team had come up. When she looked to see who it was, she became real happy. Nico had sent her a text. "Wow, who would have thought that I would get so excited by just seeing his name on my screen and I don't even know what the text says," she said said to herself and then thought, I AM SO CRAZY ABOUT THIS MAN! It made her excited. She took a deep breath and opened the text.

"Just checking to see if you made it home safe,"~N. How sweet! No man has ever checked on me to make sure I made it home. This is too good to be true. Men like that do not exists anymore, Dani thought and decided what to say back.

"Nico, I didn't think men like you existed anymore. That's really sweet! Thanking for checking on me."~D. Nico saw that and couldn't help but smile. He liked what she said about him, but she didn't even answer his question. Women like Dani are hard to find, he thought.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes that you made it back okay," Nico sent the message as he sat on his couch relaxing. He couldn't wait until tonight and he wished he and Dani could have spent the afternoon together relaxing and talking, but he was trying to be patient with it and not push her. Dani saw this and laughed.

"Yes, I'm safe! Just relaxing!" Nico sent sparks all through her body with just a text message. She knew she had it bad.

Nico smiled at this message. He could probably guess what she was doing to relax and knew he could get a rise out of her, so he decided to see if he was right. "Lets see, you're laid back in a nice relaxing hot bubble bath, music is up, and you can't stop thinking about the man who drives you crazy because he seems to know what your doing every second of the day! ; D." Nico was laughing at this and couldn't believe he actually sent it. She is going to kill me he thought. The thought of Dani in a nice relaxing bath was sexy. The thought of being there with her was a big turn on. This woman drove him crazy on every level. He couldn't wait for that moment when he could take Dani's clothes off piece by piece and kiss every single part of her body. Just the thought alone was driving him wild, but patience is a virtue, he thought.

When Dani read Nico's message, she almost screamed. How does he know what I'm doing. Dani searched the room for cameras. Ugh...that man, Dani thought, but it made her smile because it meant he payed attention to the things she said. She decided to play along because she knew he liked to get a rise out of her. "NICO! How do you know what I'm doing right now! Are you spying on me?" The thought of a winking Nico was sexy. Then, the thought of Nico being in the bubble bath with her crossed Dani's mind and she knew she needed to get out because she was getting turned on. She said out loud, "if the man can make me feel like this by not even being here, he will definetly drive me wild when he is here. I wonder if he feels that way about me." Dani shook her head to try and clear that thought, but that didn't work.

"No, I'm not spying on you. I just know you. The thought of you in a bubble bath is driving me wild. Dani, do you know how sexy you are?" Nico sent it. He was tired of hiding his feelings for her. From now on, he was just going to tell her how he felt. No more keeping it bottled up. He just hoped it wouldn't push her away.

Wow! I can't believe he said I was sexy. No man has ever talked to me like this, Dani thought. "Nico, thanks for making me feel so special. I think you are the sexiest man alive and you wouldn't believe the things you are making me feel right now."

Nico smiled at the thought of him driving her wild. He wanted to know what she was feeling. "Tell me, Dani, what am I doing to you, right now?!" He hit send and the sound of his doorbell interrupted his thoughts. It was the necklace that he ordered for Dani to wear tonight with her dress. It was beautiful and blingified. He knew Dani would love it.

Dani saw the text about telling him what he was doing to her right now. She didn't know if she wanted to start this kindof conversation over the phone. She would rather let him know in person, but she decided to play along for a few minutes by texting back, "your making me all wet inside. I had to get out of the bathtub because you were turning me on and you're not even here. How can you do that! I just hope I drive you as wild as you're driving me." I can't believe I'm texting him that, she thought. He will probably just laugh at me. This was a new experience for her. No man had ever made her feel this way and that's how she knew she loved Nico.

Wow, Nico thought. "Of course, you are driving me wild, but Dani, you always have and always will." It was something he wanted to tell her for awhile. He knew they would continue this in person later tonight. He couldn't wait to go and pick Dani up. It was a little after 4:00, so he didn't have long. Nico was already dressed.

Dani loved that he was being so open with her and telling her things he had probably had bottled up for so long. Dani wanted to talk about everything with Nico, tell him everything, and know his opinions on everything. She had never felt that way before. She looked at the clock and texted him back. "Can't wait to see you in a bit. I need to start getting ready. Nico, thank you for being so open with me. Can we continue this conversation later tonight?"

"Can't wait to see you either. Of course, we can continue this conversation tonight. Will you stay with me this weekend?" It was a risk, but for Dani, he would take it.

Dani got excited. She was hoping he would ask her that. "Yes, I will! I'll pack a bag." OMG! She thought. This is going to be the best weekend of my life! Dani went and started getting ready. All she could think about was Nico.

Nico finished up last minute touch ups to his house. He wanted everything perfect for when he brought Dani to his house. Nico grabbed the necklace and headed out. It was only 6:00, but he wanted to go and pick up some flowers for Dani. He wanted tonight and this weekend to be PERFECT!

There was a knock on the door just as Dani was walking downstairs. Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath. She was so nervous. Dani opened the door and there stood Nico, with flowers, looking very sexy.

"Hey there beautiful," Nico said as he handed her the flowers and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey handsome. Thank you for the flowers," Dani said as she took the flowers from Nico and went to put them in water before they left. Nico couldn't take his eyes off of Dani. She had chosen a black strapless dress with silver heels.

Nico followed Dani into the kitchen and said, "turn around, I have something else for you." Dani did as he said and Nico slipped the necklace on Dani's neck. He then kissed her neck, which made Dani's knees shake.

"Nico, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do that, thank you," Dani said and gave Nico a peck on the lips, which turned into a very steamy and passionate kiss.

Nico pulled back and said, "I wanted to. You deserve it. It looks beautiful on you. Dani, you are absouletly breath taking. I cant wait to continue our conversation later tonight, have our first date, and spend the weekend with you. Are you ready to start this wonderful journey with me?" Nico had to admit, his feelings for her scared him a little because he had never felt this way before, but he knew it would be an amazing journey with the woman he had fallen so hard for.

"I'm more than ready to take this journey with you," Dani said excitedly. Nico leaned in and gave her one last quick peck. They walked to the car and headed to the charity event. Both had lots of thoughts and feelings, but couldn't be happier and excited about tonight. Nico opened the car door for Dani. She thought it was a really sweet gesture. Nico grinned at Dani before he closed the door and said, "hopefully I can get you out on that dance floor tonight and we can show everyone a thang or two about dancing. Both laughed and knew tonight would, no doubt, be VERY INTERESTING!


	4. Chapter 4

The Charity Event was being hosted in the most expensive and nicest motel in town. It was about a thirty minute drive from Dani's house. Nico and Dani were both pretty quiet on the way over. Both were as nervous as could be. When they pulled into the parking lot, Nico got out and came around to open the door for Dani.

Once out of the car, Nico reached for Danis hand. There was no shame in either one. They had denied this thing called love for way too long. They walked in and everyone was starting to sit down. There was a photographer taking pictures of the couples as they walked in. Nico and Dani posed and Nico asked the guy to print off two for them.

Dani and Nico sat at the table with Coach, his wife, TK, and his date. TK was all smiles when he saw Nico and Dani holding hands. Coach was happy about it too. They chit chatted for a while over random things. TK wanted to say something so bad, but was trying to refrain from it.

Nico decided to beat him to it. "Yes, TK, Dani and I are officially dating. Why didn't you just go head and say it." Everyone laughed at the exchange between Nico and TK. Nico seemed to always know what everyone was thinking.

"I'm happy she chose you because I know you will be good for her and treat her right," TK said as he got up from the table and asked his date to dance with him. Nico followed suit and he led Dani to the dance floor. They danced to Pittbulls, Feel This Moment. Dani and Nico were getting down. It was like they had been dance partners their entire life. Nico was dancing around Dani and Dani would back up on him. They were really enjoying the moment. TK was really impressed with Nico's dancing skills. He figured Doctor D could dance and he was right. As that song ended, more couples came onto the floor and the next song was a slow one. It was Rihanna's Stay featuring Mikky Ekko.

_All along it was a fever _

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer _

_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something _

_He said, if you dare come a little closer _

_Round and around and around and around we go _

_Ohh now tell me now tell me now tell me know you know _

_Not really sure how to feel about it _

_Something in the way you move _

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way _

_I want you to stay _

_It's not much of a life you're living _

_It's not just something you take, it's given _

_Round and around and around and around we go _

_Ohh now tell me now tell me now tell me know you know _

_Not really sure how to feel about it _

_Something in the way you move _

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you _

_It takes me all the way I want you to stay _

_Ohh the reason I hold on _

_Ohh cause I need this hole gone _

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving _

_Not really sure how to feel about it _

_Something in the way you move _

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you _

_It takes me all the way _

_I want you to stay _

_I want you to stay ohh _

Nico and Dani swayed to that song in a perfect rhythm. They sang to each other. It was now their song. It described how they both felt. When the song ended everyone clapped and they didn't know they had gotton everyone's attention. You could just feel the love everyone had for this couple because it filled the entire room. TK shouted out, "now that's love. I don't know why you two have fought it for so long. It's like everyone knew and saw it, but yall. Love you guys."

"Terrence that's sweet. Thank you for caring. I heard about what you said to Matt. That's sweet," Dani told him as she gave him a hug.

Terrence gave Nico a bro man hug and told him he was happy for the both of them. TK could tell they were happy and he was just glad they finally were starting to admit their feelings. Yep, he thought, it's going to be fun watching those two. Nico a pimp.

Nico couldn't have been prouder. Dani had helped TK become the man he had always wanted to be, but just needed a little help. She's so amazing, he thought.

Dani could tell Nico was deep in thought. She walked up to him and said, "yo, tall, sexy, and mysterious, what you thinking about? Me, I hope?!" She gave him a grin that melted Nico's heart.

He reached up and ran his hand through Dani's hair. It sent a shiver through her. Knowing he had that much affect on her with just a little touch made him feel prideful. He wrapped his hand in hers and brought it up and kissed it. "I'm just thinking about how incredible this therapist is that I know. She's very sexy and I have fallen head over heels in love with her," he said with watery eyes.

Dani expression didn't go unnoticed. Nico lifted up her chin and said, "yes, Dani, I love you. I have for so long."

"I love you too, Nico. Why did we waste so much time denying it?" Dani said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How about we go to my place and we will talk about it, okay," he asked. Dani just nodded because she was too emtional to talk.

They went and said their goodbyes to everyone and coach thanked them both for everything that they have done with the team and TK. The walk out to the car was quiet. When they both were in Nico asked Dani, "you okay?" She looked up into his eyes and just fell deeper in love with him. This man was amazing. Dani was still too emotional to talk, so she leaned in and kissed him hard.

On the drive to Nico's house, they just talked about the kids and TK. Nico held Dani's hand the entire way. They had been traveling for about an hour when they pulled up to a huge beautiful cottage, which meant Nico only lived about twenty minutes from Dani and not even ten minutes from the facility. Nico watched as Dani's eyes widen at the view of this place and Nico told her, "welcome to my house." He was loving that he could surprise Dani in every way possible.

"WOW, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND SUCLUDED!" Dani said and then gave Nico a smile.

When they got up to the door, Nico punched in his security code and they walked in. Dani's eyes grew even wider. The house was huge and Nico had it decorated so nice. He had big leather comfy couches, huge TV's, a sound system, and the most beautiful kitchen she had ever seen. Dani took everything in and Nico leaned against the doorway in the kitchen and watched Dani. He couldn't have pictured it more perfect. He went up to her and pulled her in for a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"Would you like some sweet tea," Nico asked. "I make the best around. He gave her that smile that she thought was so sexy.

"Tea would be great. Can I use your bathroom? I was wanting to get out of this dress," Dani asked.

Nico showed her his master bedroom and bathroom. Dani went into the huge bathroom. She was amazed. Nico had lots of style and class. Dani knew she could definitely see herself living her. Dani put on a t-shirt and some shorts. Dani opened the door to the bathroom and Nico was shirtless. He had on shorts and was trying to grab a tank top. She wasn't expecting him to turn around and give her a full view of the body that he always kept covered up, but he did. Dani saw the scars, but she couldn't get over that sexy six pack he had. She just wanted to run her hands all over it. Shirtless Nico walked over to Dani and kissed her silly. Dani got her wish and ran her hands all over his abs and chest. When both were finally breathless, they each pulled back.

Dani was the first to speak, "Nico your house is so beautiful. I never pictured you living here." They both laughed.

"Did you think I stayed in a motel or something. I mean a guy has to eat and sleep," he said as he winked at Dani and then added, "contrary to the rumors, I do actually sleep."

"I'm glad you do," Dani said. She was still distracted by Nico being shirtless. The man is F-I-N-E! She loved being able to see this side of Nico.

Nico knew what she was thinking about, which is why he decided to leave his shirt off. They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Nico turned on some music and let it play softly. Dani took a drink of his tea. He was right, it was the best around. Dani let out a low moan at how great it tasted and Nico had to swallow because if she kept that up, they would be back in the bedroom in a second. He wanted them to talk first and sort out all of their feelings before they took that step. He just wanted their first time to be perfect! No doubt, it would be.

Nico looked into Dani's eyes and asked her, "you ready to talk?" He was nervous about this. They had both admitted that they loved each other, but there was so much more both needed to say.

Dani smiled and said, "I'm ready. LET'S TALK!"


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I try my best to bring you the best chapters I can. I love reading the comments. It makes me want to write more. Well, here goes. Maybe this chapter will be better. Thanks for reading. Some of the quotes in this chapter are not mine. I got a few off of the Internet. Also, sorry if there are mistakes. I proof read these myself and sometimes I overlook mistakes, sorry! Hope you enjoy!

Love is an amazing feeling. When you feel it truly, you're going to feel the feeling which you've never felt before.

Nico took a deep breath and said, "okay, I'll start." Dani nodded and looked him in the eyes. Nico turned towards her and took her hands in his. "My heart knows a name...and that name is yours. ONLY yours! My nose smells a fragrance...and that fragrance is yours. ONLY yours! My body feels a vibe...and that vibe is yours. ONLY YOURS! My heart beats for a heart...and you know what? even that heart is yours. ONLY yours! When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you. Your cute smile and your happy laughter attracted me to you, but your caring and loving heart is the reason why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Dani, I love you so much. I cannot picture my life without you in it. You asked me why we denied it for so long. Well, I for one was scared. I also thought you loved Matt. I knew we had this amazing connection from the first conversation we had. I fell hard for you and the night TK was shot and I caught you and Donnelly, I could have cried right there. Dani, you are so amazing. I don't understand how Ray could cheat on someone like you. Don't get me started on Donnelly. He just didn't know how to treat you. I will treat you right. I will hold you tight and kiss you every night. No one will be able to compare to the love we will share. Baby, I will follow you anywhere. There is no one as special as you and that's one of the many reasons I love you. If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me! My life will be complete as long as I have you in it. When I left to go to Dallas, that was the hardest thing I've ever done because I had to be away from you. I will protect you and never hurt you. You bring out a side of Me that I've never shown anyone else. You make me laugh. Sometimes you frustrate me. You make me feel things that I've never felt for anyone else. I'll love you forever, Danielle." When Nico finished Dani had tears rolling down her face. It was hard for him not to get emotional.

Dani just sat there for a minute. She was trying to take everything he just said in. Dani had never felt so loved or cared for as she did in this moment right here and now. Nico was truly the "real deal."

"Ohh...Nico, that's so sweet. You make me feel so important, loved, and cared for," she said as she tried to gain her composure to tell him how she felt.

Nico leaned in and kissed her. He said, "you are important. Everything you say and do is important." He ran his hands through her hair. It was so soft. He loved the way it felt. It was hard to keep his hands off of her and he definitely couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Dani took a deep breath. "We've only spent a couple of hours together since we've shared a few feelings and to me, it feels like a fairy tale. You are the most amazing man that I've ever known. I wish we could have admitted our feelings a long time ago. I have had more fun with you tonight than I ever have. Dancing with you was amazing and HOTT. Is it possible to fall in love everytime you're with a person?" Dani noticed Nico's expression. He was getting emotional as well. Dani could tell nobody has ever talked to him like this either. She continued by saying, "love is when one person knows all your secrets...your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no else in the world knows... And yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you, even if the rest of the world does. We have that kind of love. We both know each others past is rocky, but we still have such strong love for each other. Thinking about you makes me smile. Seeing you gives me butterflies. Talking about you gives me goosebumps. Being around you lets me know that it's okay to fall in love. You're the kind of man I've been dreaming about." Dani gave Nico a smile and they kissed passionately and it was as if time stood still.

Nico pulled Dani into his lap and she straddled him. He then lifted them both up without breaking the kiss and walked them into his bedroom. He laid Dani on the bed and pulled each piece of clothing off and kissed every part of her body. Nico was so gentle and yet so good. Dani had never felt like this before. It was like he worshipped every part of her body. He made her feel so good all over. Dani kissed all over Nico. The way she made him feel was so amazing. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were meant to be together.

Afterwards, Nico held Dani in his arms as she laid on his chest. He told her, "God wasn't thinking of anyone, but me, when you created you. He made you just for me." He smiled as he felt a tear run from Dani's face onto his chest.

"Nico, you make me feel so good. I have never felt like that before. I just wish we could stay right here in this moment forever," Dani said as she looked up into his eyes.

Five minutes later Dani drifted off to sleep. It was around one o'clock in the morning. Nico loved holding Dani. He loved how easily she relaxed in his arms and fell asleep. He stayed awake for a bit watching her, running his fingers through her hair, and just enjoying every moment, but just as he was asleep, Dani's phone buzzed. He had no clue who would be texting her this late and he didn't want to read it without her knowing. Her phone buzzed again and this time someone was calling. He slowly got up and walked over to it. She had it charging on his dresser, which was on the other side of the room. It was Lindsey. He didn't know if he should wake Dani or just answer it. He wondered if Lindsey would be shocked if he answered or if Dani had even told them where she would be this weekend, but when Dani's phone stopped buzzing and his started, he knew she had.

It was Lindsey calling his phone. He answered quickly, "Lindsey?"

"Nico, OH MY GOD! Someone has broke into our house and taken almost everything of moms. They messed her vehicle up bad. The police are here now with Ray J and I, but we need our mom," Lindsey said in a panic tone and then added, "and we need you here. Mom said you are always concerned for her safety and I know you care deeply for her."

Nico was speechless. "Lindsey, just stay calm. I'm going to get your mom up and we will be there in 20 minutes or so. If you need anything, call me back, okay. We're you there when it happened?"

"No, we were at a get together with some friends and on our way back to dads, we stopped by here to pick up some clothes," Lindsey said.

"I'm glad your mother was here and I'm glad your both alright," Nico told her.

"Thank you, Nico for caring about my mom and us," Lindsey said.

They hung up and Nico just stood there for a minute. He had all kinds of emotions hit him. Anger, rage, and revenge. Lindsey words kept going through his head about what Dani had told her about him keeping her safe. Tears flowed down his cheek at the thought of Dani not being at his house and being alone at her house during the break in. The thought scared him because obviously someone was after Dani.

Nico slowly walked over to Dani, kissed her lightly, and said, "Dani, baby, wake up." Dani opened her eyes and it took her a minute to come fully awake, but when she did, she immediately noticed Nico's expression and fresh tears in his eyes. Dani sat up and immediately asked if Ray J and Lindsey were okay. She let out a sigh of relief, but when Nico's expression didn't change, she knew something was bad wrong.

"The kids stopped by your house to get some clothes and when they walked up to the door, they noticed someone broke into it. They did a lot of damage," Nico said softly. "I'm sorry, baby. We will find out who." Dani didn't know what to say. She just rested her forehead on Nico's chest and cried. Nico held her. He knew she needed the break down time so she could keep it together in front go the kids.

Dani pulled it together. They both got some clothes on. Once they were in the car, Dani called Lindsey to check on them. When Dani got off the phone, she started crying again. She hadn't said anything to Nico since he told her what happened.

When they pulled into the driveway, there were cops everywhere. Dani spotted the kids and as soon as they stopped, she jumped out of the car and ran to them. Nico called Xeno and made the reporters leave. He didn't even think about Dani having to deal with that. This was and would be one big mess for a while.

Dani and the kids talked to the cops and Nico asked if he could look things over. The police knew Nico from dealing with players being bailed out of jail or causing trouble with he law. Once they were done talking to the cops, Dani sent the kids to their dads, who had called several times to check on them.

Nico walked to the front door. There was glass everywhere. Everything was strewn all over the place. He walked in Dani's office. There were papers everywhere. Someone had been through all of her patient files. The police were finger printing everything. Nico decided to walk upstairs. This would be the first time he had been in her bedroom. When he opened the door, what he saw, brought so much rage. He really hoped he could keep Dani out of here. Someone had cut her mattress in half with a knife and on the walls spray painted the words, YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE. Nico decide to text Lindsey to make sure her mom didn't come upstairs, but just as he was pulling out his phone, the door opened, and it was Dani. When she saw her room and read those word, she headed straight for the bathroom and threw up.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico heard Dani throwing up and went to check on her. She was crying and he bent down beside her and held her hair back while she threw up two more times. Nico rubbed her back gently. He wished he could have stopped her from seeing that, but in a way she needed to know. This was going to be hard for her and him too. He hated seeing her upset and hurt. It made him want to cry. He still didn't know why she hadn't said two words to him since he told her what happened. It was killing him.

When Dani finished throwing up, she turned to Nico and wrapped him in a hug. He sat down on the floor and pulled her in his lap and she buried her head in his chest and cried hard. Nico held her as she cried, whispering in her ear that everything will be alright, and offering soft words of comfort and assurance.

Dani finally looked up at Nico with those big brown eyes and said, "Nico, I'm sorry I haven't said anything to you since you told me what happened. I'm use to dealing with things on my own. I've never had a man stand by me. I'm so thankful that you are here. I mean, REALLY, did you just hold my hair back for me while I was throwing up!" She gave him a playful smile. He was glad to see her joking, even though the circumstances.

"You don't have to do it alone anymore. I will help you get through this. I'm always here for you, Danielle. And YES, I did hold your hair for you." He kissed her hair and said back playfully, "Besides, you know you loved it."

That was the first time Dani had really heard Nico say her full name. She loved the way it sounded coming from him. "SAY THAT AGAIN," she said.

Nico smiled and said, "say what, again?! DANIELLE,DANIELLE,DANIELLE!"

"I love hearing that from you," she said and then her expression went blank. "Nico, how do I move on from this? What about my house? What if they try to find me or try to hurt my kids or even me? I'm so scared," Dani said and had to lean back in the toilet to throw up again.

Nico didn't say anything. He just sat right there beside her, held her hair, and rubbed her back. When she was done he said, "you move on by what we were just doing a few minutes ago, joking around, laughing, enjoying life. We will get through this. I will help you. Nobody is going to hurt you or your kids. I WON'T LET that happen. You have my word. In the meantime, why don't you move in with me," he asked. When Dani gave him an "are you sure look," he added, "yes I'm sure. Dani, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Besides, I need to be able to keep you safe. If not permanent, then stay for a little while, but we need to catch whoever did this, first. I think you should let the kids stay with Ray because whoever did this will more than likely try to follow you and they don't need to see the kids with you. I will put two bodyguards to be within sight of them at all times. They will be safe, I PROMISE!" Nico had some heat with his last statement.

Dani took in what he said and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you! I know you will keep us safe," she said. She looked into Nico's eyes and knew he meant every word he said. Dani asked, "in the morning, or I guess I should say later today, since its almost 4:30am, I want to go talk to the kids ad make sure Ray knows what is going on. Will you go with me?"

"Of course, I will Baby. Why don't we head back to my place and get a little rest, first, though," Nico said as he pulled her up and they walked to his car. The police were still there hard at work and one of the cops gave Nico a wave goodbye and that they would be in touch with any leads, new details, or updates. They promised they would keep Nico in the loop.

As soon as Nico shut and locked the door to his place, Dani was on him. She needed the contact from him. Nico turned and slammed her into the door. Dani wrapped her legs around his waist. Dani wanted him to take her right there. Nico knew she needed this and he was more than willing to give and take.

He cupped Dani's firm, toned butt, and took her and sat her on his bed. He let her watch as he undressed himself. She was so turned on just by watching him undress. God..the man...is...SEXY, she thought.

Nico knew she was thinking about something. So he asked, "what's going on in that head of yours, Baby?" He stood there completely naked and let Dani take every part of him in. He went and stood right in front of her. "Dani, tell me what you want and how you want it."

Dani blushed. "I want you and your sexy body. I want you inside me. I want you to make me cum like I never have before," she said and then added, "I'll do whatever you want. I trust you, Nico."

Nico raised his eyebrow at her. He loved being in control especially in the bedroom. He smiled and said, "whatever I want,huh?! Be careful what you wish for, Dr. Santino."

Dani stood up and stroked him down his length. There was no fear in her eyes whatsoever to his last statement. She kept a steady pace as she stroked him. She was driving him wild and she was still fully dressed.

"Take your pants and shirt off, Dani," he said in a low and husky tone. She did exactly what he told her. She stood there in her bra and panties. Nico took her in with his eyes. As he started stroking himself, he said, "lay on the bed face down for me, Baby."

Dani could feel the wet heat radiating between her legs. The man hadn't even touched her yet and she felt like she could cum.

Nico moved behind her and removed her bra and panties. He pulled her up against his chest. He rolled and played with her nipples and then ran his hand down between her thighs. He felt her wetness, her heat. It made him harder, if that was possible.

Nico stood up at the edge of bed and brought Dani up with him. He bent her over the bed, fingers still inside her, And dipped his tongue into her favorite spot. "You taste so good...God...Dani," he said.

"Please...Nico...I want to cum...don't stop...harder...faster..."Dani yelled and as she reached her climax, Nico continued stroking her with his tongue and when she finally came down, he replaced his tongue with his length. He pushed in so hard, deep, and fast, that he made Dani come unglued.

After Dani's third orgasm, Nico had all he could stand, so he finally spilled in her. "Dani, you are a goddess. So sexy, Baby," Nico told her."You push me over the edge." They were both exhausted and collasped onto the bed.

Nico pulled her close and said, "you are amazing at sex. The best I've ever had." "Nico, you make me feel so sexy and so good. Sometimes I think I could cum just by you looking at me from across the room," Dani said and Nico saw the exhaustion written all over her face.

"We might just have to test that theory,another time, though" he smiled and then added, "right now, I can tell your exhausted, so lets get some rest. It's been a long night, thus far."

Nico relaxed back on the bed and just as Dani was about to lay her head on Nico's chest, he lifted her chin up and said, "Dani, I love you so much. I'm glad we finally told each other how we felt and I PROMISE YOU, it's going to be okay." He kissed her with everything he had.

"Keep that up and we want be getting any sleep," Dani said ad they both laughed. "Nico I love you too. I know you will keep me safe. I'm so glad I have you in my life." They kissed one last time and as soon as Dani was in Nico's arms, she fell sleep.

Nico knew there was no way he would be getting any sleep tonight. He was so angry. He knew one thing, he would not stop until he found out whoever did this. The longer he laid there, the more anger he felt about it. He pulled Dani tighter and ran his hand down her arm. "How could someone do something like that to a precious woman as you," he said out loud. Tears staring filling his eyes. Nico was just very thankful that Dani wasn't there because she could have been hurt. Dani's left arm rested on Nico's chest and he had thoughts of what a big diamond would look like on her finger. He had never felt this way or been so sure about something in his life. There was no doubt that him and Dani are meant to be together.

The buzzing of his phone snapped him from his thoughts. He had it on the night stand right next to him. He picked it up and answered when he saw it was his buddy calling. Hopefully he had some information for him about Dani's house.

"Brian, what you got," Nico said into the phone when he answered. He was trying to not wake Dani, so he managed to ease out of bed without waking her.

"Hey, Nico. Sorry to bother you, but we found a positive match from the fingerprints that were on Dani's door knob to her bedroom. Apparently, they took their gloves off to open the door. Can you come down this afternoon and I'll fill you in on what I've got," Brian told Nico.

"Yea, that would be great. 2:30, okay," Nico asked.

"See you then, Nico."

"Thanks, Brian," Nico said and then hung up. Nico sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock. It was already 8:00. He let out a breath that he had been holding in since he received the phone call. He put his head in his hands and faced the floor.

Several minutes passed by before he decided to go and make breakfast for him and Dani. Today would be hard. They had to go and talk to the kids and Ray. Then, Nico had to meet with Brian. He decided to text Brian to see if he could meet him at the facility at the same time Dani had her appointment with TK. Nico knew Dani wasn't ready yet to face or know who done that to her house.

Dani woke up to the smell of bacon. She laid there for a minute and was mesmerized by Nico's scent. She smelled of his pillow and laid her head on it. Flashbacks of their amazing love making replayed in her mind and she found herself getting hot and wet again, but when she remembered the damage someone did to her house, she felt like crying. She glanced over at the clock. It was almost 8:30. Her head pounded like crazy and when she tried to stand, she felt really dizzy. She braced herself until the feeling of dizzyness went away, but she knew she needed something for her head. She went and got two tylenol from her purse and took them. Their clothes were still in a pile at the end of the bed, so she grabbed Nico's shirt and put it on. She loved the way it smelt.

Just as she was about to go into the kitchn where her handsome man was, her phone vibrated. Dani saw that it was Ray and she really didn't want to deal with him right now, but she went ahead and answered anyway.

"What do you want, Ray," she asked. Ray picked up on the exhaustion in her voice and he hated that someone would do that to her house.

"Dani, you okay?" Dani was surprised at the concern he had and decided to not be so hard on him.

"I'm getting there. I got some decent sleep last night."

"I'm glad. Look, I was just calling to see if I could take the kids with me on a business trip. I'm leaving later today and will be back in two weeks. I know that's a lot of days off from school, but I called the school and explained the situation. They agreed to give them excused absences and it wouldn't count against them. They also agreed to having all their assignments ready by the end of the day so they could work on it while their , you say anything or get mad at me, I just want you to know that I want the kids to be out of harm and safe," he said in the nicest way Dani had ever heard him talk.

Dani really didn't know what to say. He made her speechless. Nico had just came in the room and couldn't help but notice how sexy she was pacing the room in his shirt. He heard her talking on the phone. "Ray, thats fine, as long as they check in with me each night. Promise me, you will take care of them and make sure they do their homework."

After more promises from the kids and Ray, Dani finally hung up and when she turned around, Nico said, "Hello." "Geeze, Nico. Why do you have to do that," Dani said with a grin and then added, "you know I love it."

"You are rocking my shirt by the way," he said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "You ready to eat," he asked.

Nico and Dani ate breakfast, talked, and laughed. It was like nothing had even happened. Dani told Nico about Ray taking the kids with him. Nico was glad she agreed to it. He told her about his old buddy calling him and that they had a meeting at the facility the same time her meeting with Terrence was. Dani was glad that she didn't have to be there. She knew she wasn't ready to face that yet. She really wasn't sure she was ready to face the day, but she knew having Nico by her side, she would be just fine. They would get through this.

To Be Continued

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story has ended up being longer than I thought it would be. Hopefully, I will get another chapter up by the weekend. I'm also enjoying reading the other DaNico fan fictions. You guys are some very talented writers. The stories are awesome. Look forward to reading the reviews that you leave me. Happy "hump" day!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that it has taken a little while to update this story! I've kind of been stuck on where to go with it, but I think I'm finally unstuck for the moment.

Nico and Dani rode in together to the facility. There was no way Nico was going to let her go anywhere by herself right now. He was going to do everything he could to protect her and keep her safe.

Dani turned on the radio and starting singing a song she obviously liked. Nico was mesmerised watching the best he could. She was really making it hard for him to focus on the road. Dani noticed Nico watching her and she knew she was distracting his driving, but she didn't care because she loved the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She turned the music down and grabbed Nico's hand.

"You doing okay, Babe?" Nico asked Dani. He was concerned about everything that had happened to her house and he was ready to find out who would do this to her.

"Yes, I'm okay right now. As long as you're here, I think I can handle today. So just don't get too far out of my sight, okay," Dani said and Nico gave her a reassuring smile that everything would be fine.

"The only time I plan on leaving your side will be when you are in your meeting with TK. PINKY PROMISE," Nico said as he stuck up his pinky. He got a huge smile out of Dani when he did that.

When they pulled into the parking lot, there were reporters everywhere waiting on Dani to arrive. There was no way they would be getting out of the car because Nico knew Dani would go full Santino on them and he didn't want her to have to deal with that right now.

"Dani, call Terrence and cancel your appointment with him. Reschedule it for tomorrow and tell him that Xeno will come pick him up," Nico said firmly and Dani knew he was serious. She did as Nico told her, and after about ten minutes of Terrence questioning why, Nico took the phone from Dani and explained what happened.

TK was uphappy that someone would do that to her and agreed to meeting tomorrow.

When Nico got off the phone with TK, he looked over at Dani. He could tell she was upset.

"Nico, where are we going to go? Is running from everyone going to be my new life style from now on," Dani asked with tears running down her face. Nico didn't say anything, but just took Dani's hand in his. He couldn't say anything because he was getting angry just rethinking about what happened and he needed to be strong for Dani.

They pulled up at Nico's house and he helped Dani out. He pulled Dani in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. He whispered that everything was going to be okay. Dani leaned into Nico as they walked inside the house. It was still pretty early, but Nico could tell Dani was exhausted, and so he walked her into his room. Dani changed into something a little more comfortable and so Nico decided to do the same.

Dani gave Nico a smile as he came out of the bathroom with jersey shorts, a tank top, and barefooted.

"Wow, Mr. Carles, I never thought I would see the day when I would get to see you in something other than a suit, but don't get me wrong I sure did imagine it, a lot of times. I must say you are looking very YUMMY," Dani said as Nico climbed on top of her and kissed her breathless.

She loved getting to see Nico like this. As Nico pulled away from the amazing and electric kiss he said, "I love kissing you. It's something I have dreamed and wanted for so long now." They just stared into each other's eyes. Neither wanting to move.

"Dani, you're so beautiful," Nico added as he climbed off Dani, and as he laid on his back, Dani curled up and put her head on his chest.

"Nico, I wish we could just stop time right now and just stay in this moment forever. I love being with you. You make me so happy," Dani told him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you feel that way Sweetheart. I have never in my life felt like this and I just want to thank you for loving me," Nico said as he gave Dani a kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away he said, "why don't you get some rest, my love." Dani didn't want to move out of this position. She loved laying on Nico's chest and she didn't want him to move either, so she asked, "I know you got things you need to take care of, but will you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?" Nico gave her a smile and ran his hand down her jawline as he looked into her eyes he said, "of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. " Nico loved the fact that Dani wanted him next to her. He sure did love this woman.

It took no time for Dani to fall asleep. Nico just laid there watching her and rubbing her back. She was sprawled all over his chest. He loved it and hated to get up, but he had several things he needed to do while she was sleeping. It was only a little after 12:00. So he figured he could get everything done and climb back in bed with her. He wanted to be next to her when she woke up.

Nico called up his buddy from the police department that had the match on the prints of the person who broke into Dani's house. He asked him to come by his house as soon as he could so they could discuss it. The guy said he could be there in fiftteen minutes. Nico spent the next several minutes on the phone with his security team for the Hawks. They were telling him about Coach being let go and that there were rumors that they were going to fire him and Dr. Santino. He knew it was coming with the new management.

Well, at least, he knew his job was on the line, but how could they fire Dani. He thought to himself, she is dealing with enough right now and on top of that, about to lose her job.

The sound of knocking snapped Nico out of his reverie. It was his buddy.

"Hey Jeff," Nico said as he offered his hand to shake the other man's hand.

"Hey Nico. How's it going, man? I gotta say you must be pretty involved with this lady to want to know all the details," Jeff said, but he also knew Nico wasn't big on giving out personal details about himself.

Nico grinned at Jeff and said, "as a matter of fact, I am in love with this woman and just want to be sure she is protected."

"WOW! I never thought I would see the day when I heard you talk like that," Jeff said and then added, "Congrats man."

"Thanks! She's pretty amazing," Nico said.

"I'm happy for you. We have the guy who broke into her house and did the damage in custody," Jeff said with a huge grin when he saw the look on Nico's face.

Jeff continued, "he goes by Tony. Apparently, he worked with you at the Hawks."

"Yea, he did, but I sent him away a few months ago. I cannot believe this," Nico said furiously. He asked, "was he alone in this or did someone pay him to do it?"

"He is saying it was his plan to get back at you because you tried to kill him. We will need Dani and the kids to testify what they saw. You will also have to testify because of his accusations against you. You will need a good lawyer." Jeff said.

"I know the best lawyer," Nico said. Jeff could tell Nico was angry so he decided to go head and tell him. "His bail is set for $200,000. We are doing all we can to make sure he stays locked up until his court date next Tuesday."

Nico looked at Jeff and Jeff could see just how much Nico cared for this woman.

"If he post bail, I promise you will be the first to know, but in the meantime, enjoy your life and treat the lady special. You are a great guy, my friend. I will do everything I can for you and I will get back with you on the details of when you, Dani, and the kids need to appear in court," Jeff said, shook Nico's hand, and left.

All Nico could do was just stand there for a few minutes. It was all his fault.

He dreaded telling Dani about this and about her job because he didn't want to let her down or upset her, but he also knew he wouldn't be keeping any secrets from her either.

He walked back to his room and looked at the woman asleep on his bed. That's when he realized how right Jeff was about just enjoying having her in his life no matter the situation. Nico prayed that Dani would feel the same way.

Nico climbed back in bed with Dani and pulled her close. It was the moments like these with her that took his breath away. Dani stirred a little, opened her eyes and said, "I love you so much, Nico." That's when Nico knew that as long as they had each other, they could face anything.

To be continued soon...hope you enjoyed! All reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm loving this new season! Hope you are as well! Nico is the MAN!

Nico woke up to an empty bed. Now he knew how Dani felt yesterday when he did this to her. He threw on some shorts and went to find her. When he got into the kitchen, he saw some homemade pancakes Dani had made for him. There was a note right next to it. It read: _Trouble with team owner. Be back as soon as I can. I know I'm still not suppose to go anywhere without you, but I was told this was mandatory. :( Don't worry Xeno took me. love Dani._

Nico let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. As he was reading the note over, he got a text from Dani, "can you please come and get me from the facility?" This message had Nico concerned. He knew what had happened and why she had to be at the meeting. Nico couldn't believe they had the nerve to fire Dani. He knew she would be upset so he grabbed his keys and flew down to the facility.

When he pulled up he saw Dani sitting on one of the outside benches and when he saw who was next to her, it made him wonder what they were talking about. It was an FBI AGENT. The same FBI agent that approached him after the Hawks final game of the season. Neither one had noticed Nico approaching so he stayed back and listened.

"I want you to join Nico to help us bring down a company called V3. We have discussed this with Nico and he wanted me to talk to you because his major concern was your safety. Ma'am I gotta tell you, that man must really love you because his exact words were and I quote," "if she gets hurt in anyway, YOU DO NOT WANT ME AS AN ENEMY." The agent paused to give Dr. Santino a chance to take everything in. Nico loved the expression on her face.

"Wow, you mean you want me to go undercover? I don't know if I can do it," Dani told the agent and after a brief pause she added, "then again, Nico would have my back. I know he would keep me safe, but my thing is, how do I not blow my cover?"

Nico stood back and listened. He loved the fact that Dani trusted him so much. He decided to walk up and join in on their conversation and when he did he said, "you're too good to blow your cover. You would just act like you do everyday and no one would ever pick up that you are undercover," Nico said with a smirk.

Dani gave Nico a smile and said, "hey honey." Then, she turned to the agent and said, "so how does this work?"

"Well, we've already got Nico in and we have you an appointment on Monday with Connor McClane. He will be sending you a limo to pick you up around noon. Nico put in a good word with Connor and he told Connor he would make an introduction. Mr. McClane also knows that the two of you are seriously involved, but hopefully that want be a problem. Do you have any more questions, Dr. Santino," The agent asked as he stood up.

"No, and if I think of anything, I'll just ask Nico," Dani said.

As the agent was walking off, he said, "I'll be in touch, Mr. Careles." Nico gave him a nod and took a seat next to Dani on the bench.

"So, I see you have some stuff you needed to tell me, huh," Dani asked as Nico grabbed her hand.

"Babe, I'm sorry. You have had so much going on and my plan was to tell you this morning, but you were already gone when I woke up," Nico said apologetically.

"I know. It's okay, but I had no idea I was about to get fired. It was like someone punched me in the stomach and now this undercover thing. Also, my house and car being trashed and broken into. It's a lot to take in," Dani said as she let out a breath. She put her head down. Nico turned to Dani and lifted up her chin.

"Dani, it's going to be okay. I promise. You have my word." Dani looked into the eyes of the man she was so in love with and knew he meant every word he just said. He added, "come on, lets go home and relax.

On the ride back to Nico's, he filled Dani in on everything from who broke into her house, the reason behind it, why they were both going under cover, and the rumor of her getting fired.

"So even though Marshall Pittman is dead, you're still paying back dues for him?" Dani asked Nico as they pulled in the driveway.

"Yea, unfortunately. I guess that's what I get for bugging Pittman. Nico said and Dani noticed the expression on Nico's face.

Dani walked over to Nico and wrapped him in a hug. She told him, "it's okay, Nico. I don't blame you for anything that happened to my house." Nico held her tight for a minute and they walked inside.

As Dani was coming out of the bathroom, Nico snuck up and grabbed Dani from behind. He put her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her very passionately. It heated up and in one quick moment, clothes and hands went everywhere. They made love in a way that they haven't yet. It was much different from the first two times. It wasn't as rushed, but much more passionate.

"This will never get old. It's better everytime," Dani said as she laid her head on Nico's chest.

"That's great you feel that way because I was hoping forever would never get old," Nico said and then asked, "can I take you out tonight? I have a bit of a surprise."

"Yes! I love surprises," Dani said excitedly. The forever comment didn't go unnoticed by Dani.

"I want us to enjoy the rest of this weekend because I know the past couple of weeks have been rough on you and most of that is because of me. So how about a evening of shopping and walking around on the board walk," Nico said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but Nico, I do not blame you for anything so please don't say that again, okay?" Dani said emotionally. Nico nodded and pulled Dani tighter.

It was still pretty early so they both decided to take a quick nap. They slept peacefully for about two hours. Nico woke up first. He watched Dani sleep for a minute and then got up to make all the arrangements for the surprise that would be taking place when they got back tonight. He couldn't wait. After he finished up all the arrangements, he decided to wake Dani up.

"Babe, you ready to get up so we can get ready and start our afternoon?" Nico said as he playfully kissed on Dani's neck. He loved this. He always knew something was missing in his life and now that Dani was a part of it, that void that has always been missing, was finally filled with the most amazing woman.

"Some shop therapy is definitely what I need today," Dani almost shouted.

"I'm just excited to finally be going out together. I mean I know we had the charity event, but this is just us. Looking forward to lots of fun and picking you out a few things," Nico said just as excited.

"We'll, I'm going to take a shower and get ready," Dani said.

"Okay, I'm going to go head and get ready. I need to make a few calls as well, so I'll probably be in my office when you get done," Nico said as he gave Dani a quick kiss before she headed to the shower. Nico decided on a pair of dark denim jeans with a stripped v-cut shirt.

While he was finishing up, he heard the stero going and he heard Dani singing in the shower. He decided to go in the bathroom and listen. He watched her dance and sing around in the shower. He loved the song that was playing. He also loved listening to her sing...so he leaned against the sink and just listened.

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again _

_It's in the stars _

_It's been written in the scars of our heart _

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again _

The words to the song made Nico think back to all the things that him and Dani had been through together and how finding love for him had been so hard. It's been hard to love again, but with Dani it was easy. He thought back to the first time he laid his eyes on her, how she stood up to coach two times in one week, and the way she handled Terrence. He remembered how he thought the idea of hiring her was a mistake, but boy was he ever wrong. The woman is good at what she does. Nico still wondered how she got into the back of that strip club the time he rang her doorbell at 3 in the morning to go get TK. He thought about the time he fell in love with her and now their weekend where they put everything out there and finally admitted there feelings. It's been so amazing and Nico couldn't wait until tonight.

"Nico, you okay," Dani asked with concern. He was so caught up in memories that he didn't hear her cut off the shower.

"Yea, sorry Babe, I was watching you sing and dance and was remembering back to the first time I ever saw you and how you took my breath away," Nico said with that look he always gave her.

"You've been watching me this whole time," Dani said and then added with a smirk, "like what you see!"

Nico pulled Dani, who was wrapped in a towel, up to him, kissed her hard, and dropped the towel from her and said, "I ABSOULETLY LOVE WHAT I SEE!" He then turned around, walked to his office, and left Dani speechless.

Dani just smiled and continued getting ready. She went with dark denim jeans and a red top that showed off her left shoulder. She knew they would be doing a lot of walking so she went with her red Toms to match her top.

When Dani finished getting ready, she went to Nico's office to see if he was ready to go, but he wasn't in there. As she looked through the house, she saw Xeno outside talking to Nico and it kind of worried her that something was going on, but she didnt want to interrupt so she decided to call the kids and see how their weekend was going. Nico came in and heard Dani on the phone. He was hoping that she had no clue what his surprise was, but he just needed Xeno to bring a few last items and he had a few people coming to set it up while they would be gone this afternoon.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Nico kissed her neck, which made Dani shiver. She hung up with the kids and turned around to look Nico in the eyes. She asked, "everything okay, babe?"

"Yea, you ready to go?!" Nico asked sweetly. He hoped Dani would let it go that Xeno was here and not ask any questions about it. Dani gave Nico a look. She knew something was going on, but decided not to say anything else about it. She decided to tell him about her conversation with the kids.

"Well, the kids are having a great time. Their dad is actually thinking about moving there and they want to move there with him," she said with mixed emotions.

"Wow. That would be a big change for everyone, especially you. Do you think you could handle that, my love," Nico asked concerned. He knew that kind of change would be hard on Dani.

Dani thought for a moment and then finally said, "it would be a bit of an adjustment at first, but I think I could get use to it, especially since I have you."

Nico liked what Dani just said and he wanted to just skip straight to the surprise, but he wanted to take her out on the town. They got in the car and Dani noticed Xeno was still there, but Dani just figured Nico was still taking precautions on the whole Tony situation, so she didn't ask any questions. Nico was relieved. The pulled up to the boardwalk. Nico and Dani held hands and were just enjoying being out together. Dani took lots of pictures of them together and of Nico. Nico also got some shots of them and a few silly ones of Dani. He sent them to Xeno to add them with the surprise. They were laughing and having a great time. Nico went in any store that Dani wanted to go in and he didn't let her pay for anything. They got matching shirts and Dani picked Nico out some sunglasses, James Bond style.

Nico put the glasses on as soon as Dani gave them to him and Dani said, "you look smokin hott in those." Nico gave her a big cocky smirk when she said that. Dani punched him in the arm.

Nico and Dani stopped for ice cream and once they were done, they went into the jewelry store next door. Nico picked Dani out some earrings and a diamond bracelet. This was just the first part of the surprise he had planned. He had a nice romantic dinner being set up back at his place on his patio by the water. After hitting up a few more stores, they finally decided to call it quits and head back home. Dani had never had so much fun in her life and Nico hadn't either.

The ride home was a little quiet. Both were thinking about the events of the day. "I'm straved. Are we picking up something to carry home," Dani asked curiously to see what she could get out of Nico.

Nico laughed and said, "we are eating at home, but I see you trying to pull my for answers, which by the way, will never happen.

"Haha," Dani said and they both laughed.

Nico grabbed Dani's hand and said, "I had a lot of fun today."

Dani smiled and said, "me too."

When they pulled up in the driveway, Nico got and opened the door for Dani. He pulled her in for a hug and said, "I have a surprise for you, so I want you to close your eyes and please don't open them until I tell you, okay." Dani just nodded.

Nico led her around to the back patio. There was some soft jazz music playing in the background.

Once on the patio, Nico said, "okay, open your eyes." There was a romantic dinner set up just below the hot tub with candles everywhere. There were chocolate covered strawberries and shrimp scampi. Dani was speechless. Nico had blankets and pillows set up for them to eat and lean on. Nico lead Dani to where the food was setup and they both set down. They ate, laughed, and enjoyed their meal.

"Wow, Nico, this is amazing. I can't believe you did all of this for me. Also, I want to thank you for today and everything you got me. You didn't have to buy me anything, especially the earrings and bracelet.

"You deserve it. You are amazing and I just wanted to do something special for you. Now, I have a couple more surprises and then I was hoping you would join me in the hot tub," Nico said. He continued, "Dani, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend forever with you. You are the love of my life. Will you, Danielle Santino, marry me?" He opened up the box to show Dani the ring.

Without any hestation at all, Dani said, "yes, Nico Careles, I would love to marry you." Nico slid the ring on Dani's finger and they kissed for what seemed like forever.

It was an amazing night and day. It was the best one of their lives. They knew their future would be amazing, but Dani was worried about this undercover job they were both doing, simply because she knew how Nico is when it comes to protecting her, but right now, all that mattered was this moment. They ended up in the hot tub and talked about their future.

To be continued.

The song I used in this chapter was Just Give Me a Reason by Pink feat. Nate Ruess.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love these two together. The chemistry they have on the show is amazing and hopefully the writers and producers will make it more than that here in the next couple of episodes. Hoping to get lots of reviews on this chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
